Sorry, Wrong Ed
"Sorry, Wrong Ed" is a season 4 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Rolf's quaint but cruel telephone of doom has certainly got a hotline to Eddy's number. Plot As we all know very well, Rolf is prone to fits of strange behavior but this time around the Eds are really confused as he appears to be intent on burying a perfectly good telephone (with a giant salt cellar tied to his head too, no less). That phone looks kind of stylish to Eddy though, and so as he's always on the scrounge for a freebie he tries to persuade Rolf to hand it over to him. Foolish youth! Rolf is having none of it and is at pains to explain to Eddy that the phone has been the scourge of his family for generations and is clearly not something the uninitiated ought to mess with. Of course a warning like that is not going to stop Eddy and as soon as Rolf has been distracted he rescues the phone and takes it back to his own room. It's not long before Eddy gets his first call though as Edd points out it is a little spooky because the phone doesn't appear to be connected to anything. Eddy scoffs at that but he's not scoffing for long as it soon becomes apparent to him that every time he answers the phone something unfortunate, nasty, and usually downright painful happens to him. With bedsprings attacking, skunks spraying, and rogue ice cream tricycles rampaging through his bedroom, it's not long before Eddy can well believe that Rolf wasn't kidding when he said the phone was cursed. Edd however is sure there's a perfectly rational explanation based on coincidence but Eddy's not convinced and calls for further investigation. Basically 'further investigation' means that Eddy hides somewhere and Ed picks up the phone when it rings and thus gets the curse, however it doesn't work quite as Eddy had hoped so in desperation he foists the phone on the bemused Jonny and Plank who think it's kind of neat - suckers! It would seem like his problem is solved but as Eddy soon finds out the phone has still got his number and whether its Ed, Double D or even Plank picking up the call its still Eddy on the business end of all the lightning strikes, falling lamp posts and herds of rampaging hippos… ouch and curses! Memorable Quotes *'Edd': "A ceremonial telephone burial? How quaint." ---- *'Rolf': the phone "Rolf must complete this act forced upon him or we are all doomed!" ---- *'Eddy': Rolf "I've got a feeling you've cracked there, Dracula. Why don't you get Victor to give you a massage or something? And I'll guard the big bad phone for ya'." Rolf: "Victor's hooves are magic on Rolf's hardened muscles. Thank you, Ed-Boy." ---- *'Ed': "Dig a hole, dig a hole, dig a hole…" ---- *'Eddy': at the phone in his room "Cuts a figure in society don't it?" Ed: dropping "Ohhh, is that a new phone?" Edd: sigh "Please stay with us, Ed." ---- *'Edd': underneath the phone as it rings "Strange. There doesn't seem to be any connection, yet-" Eddy: angry "So? It's called a cordless, grandpa!" ---- *'Edd': "Looks like you could use a new mattress Eddy. Shall we ask Rolf if he's buried one somewhere?" ---- *'Ed': into the phone "Eddy's in pain now, he'll have to call you back." ---- *'Ed': Eddy after the skunk has squirted him "Who stepped on a duck?" ---- *'Eddy': at the phone "I say we test it." Edd: "Test it?" Ed: "Like mustard?" ---- *'Eddy': "Bad phone! Evil! Rotten!" Ed: "And itchy!" ---- *'Edd': really angry "Telephones aren't cursed, Eddy! THEY'RE PLASTIC! Calm down Double D, think ocean waves, sea mammals, arias…" Ed: "Was that your dark side, Double D?" ---- *'Eddy': "Whoo hoo! I'm off the hook, no more bad luck!" Ed: "Or bath tub rings!" Edd: "I'm gonna be sick!" ---- *'Eddy': "HIPPOS!" trampled by a hippo stampede Trivia/Goofs *In the scene where Edd designates the skunk, there is nothing on the side of Eddy's house. When Eddy says, "I say we test it!" (the phone), he is peeking out a window that wasn't there before. *Ed uses a pair of hockey sticks to safely place the cursed phone onto the pavement. In the next few scenes, where Ed picks up the phone with his hands, the hockey sticks disappear. *The candle that Eddy knocked off his table in order to make room for the phone disappeared in all of the next camera angles. *It took both Double D and Eddy to lift Ed in "Dawn of the Eds", but in this episode, Eddy lifted both Ed and Double D without a problem. *Double D has no concern over what happens to Eddy in this episode, while in "Cry Ed" he got angry when Ed dropped a house on Eddy. Of course, he could have been more focused on trying to prove to Eddy it was all a coincidence while not caring for his safety. *Kevin, Nazz, Jimmy, and Sarah did not make an appearance in this episode. *'Running gag': Eddy getting cursed by the phone and Double D trying to prove this to be coincidence. *This episode is probably a reference to the James Dean Porsche. Eddy kept getting hurt when someone answered the phone, as to anyone who bought parts off of the James Dean Porsche and used them on their car, they would get severely injured or killed. *We see Double D go crazy for the second time. *'Edd': "And I'm Theodore Geisel."; this is a reference to Theodore Seuss Geisel, more commonly known as Dr. Seuss. *We never know how Eddy's curse ends from the phone. *When the Eds test the phone for any unusual activities, Eddy is using a World War I style Air Raid Siren. *When Ed says "Who stepped on a duck?", it is possibly a reference to someone in a movie who said exactly that when he farted. *Look closely in Eddy's room. There's a poster of singer Tom Jones in his room! (this is always there) *After Eddy gets crushed by the hippos, Double D points at Eddy, who is in his normal coloring. In the next scene, he is burnt black even before he gets zapped by lightning. *The spring of Eddy's mattress was closer to the pillow when Eddy came due to the spring, it went down the bed a little. (goof) *Probably the only way to remove the curse from the new owner of the cursed phone is by pouring salt on top it while burying it into the ground. *The back of Eddy's house is colored blue rather than pink in this episode. The same mistake is made in "Take This Ed and Shove It". Curses (in order) All the bad things that happen to Eddy are as follows: *A record flies out of his record player and hits him. *A spring in his mattress pops out, sending him flying into the ceiling and back into his bed. *An ice cream bike crashes on top of him. *A skunk comes out of nowhere, and sprays him. *A streetlight falls on him. *A cement pipe rolls over and flattens him. *A truck runs over him. *A tree falls on him. *A sandbox falls on him. *A hippo stampede tramples him. * He gets struck by a bolt of lighting. *His house collapses on him. *Many other things during the scene where Jonny answers the phone. Video tmUwet6hHIA Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes with scams Category:Episodes where scams failed